Chance
by esmychemist
Summary: Clare Lahote is somewhat of an ostracized quileute girl, who lives with her grandpa away from the main reservation. A chance encounter with her childhood friend Seth Clearwater may restore her faith in love and find her a sense of belonging.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

The reservation knew about me, and I absolutely hated it.

My mother and father left me at my grandparents' house when I was 4 and that was the last time I ever saw them. Years later I come to find out my mother passed away due to a drug overdose and my father was sent to prison.

My grandpa blamed the tribe for my mom's descent into drugs. In the 50's it was shamed for an indegenous man to marry let alone have a child with a white woman. My grandpa didn't care he married my Grandma Violet and in the late 70's she had my mother Irene. Her life was full of bullying and she was often cast aside by the people from the reservation. I suppose years of enduring all the hate she decided drugs was an option to mentally check out from her reality. At 18 she met my father Kevin, a white boy from Seattle, a year later I was born. Her addiction to drugs never faded, she went deeper in along wth my dad and they abandoned me.

My grandma Violet died when I was seven due to a heart attack, and it was just me and my grandpa from there on.

Although my grandpa was given the responsibility to raise me, I practically raised myself. After my Grandma's death like many of the people on the rez he turned to alcohol drowning in his own sorrow and self pity forgetting about the girl he was left to raise.

Almost eight years later and I still live in the same run down mobile home away from the newly constructed houses fellow quileute's have built for their families. My grandpa would rather spend his money buying booze than fixing the camper.

Although most of my immediate family died other than my grandpa I had an uncle and a cousin, although due to my grandpa's violent outbursts when he is inebriated they don't come around anymore, even though they live on the rez and it's only about a 10 minute walk away from their home.

I was walking home from the liquor store on the outskirts of the rez carrying some booze my grandpa made me come pick up, I was clearly not 21 but the store owner knew it was for my drunk grandpa. It embarrassed me that people didn't respect my grandpa they pitied him.

Like most of my walks I tune out and don't pay attention to my surroundings so it didn't come as a surprise when I bumped into somebody, what surprised me was the impact.

I didn't expect to fall hard on my bottom.

"Ouch" I muttered

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you" I heard a familiar voice say

I tried so hard to match the voice with a face but I wasn't able to, but I didn't let that bother me. I stopped going to school here on the rez, I made due with getting home school an idea that came from my grandpa. He claims that homeschooling is a way to better learn my indigenous roots, although I am sure its because he could barely wake up in the morning to take me.

When I picked myself up I looked up and was shocked that I had to completely tilt my head upwards

"It's okay" I said but my eyes widened in recognition when I saw those soft light brows eyes meet my blue ones

Before I said his name i was shocked by his reaction.

It seemed like his eyes were boring into mine looking right at my soul. My heart picked up speed, rushing blood to my cheeks, my body temperature rises making my hands clammy.

"Seth" I finally blurted out.

"When did you get all buffed up?" I asked attempting to recompose myself.

My heart was still beating fast and my body felt hot.

"Well if you would come to school you would have noticed the change" He answered my question, smiling wide showing his perfect row of teeth that looked pristine against his russet skin.

Weakly smiling at him I laughed "Well the old man prefers that I learn with him rather than in government funded programs that fail to teach indigenous history" I lightly laughed and he joined in.

"I honestly thought you moved away" He said

"I'm glad you didn't" He continued

I smiled at him but I felt my face heat up. I used to have the biggest crush on Seth in sixth grade. I even asked him to be my date for the Valentines day dance.

It was now my turn to laugh "but seriously what have you've been doing to get this big?"

Seth rocked himself back and forth "Just filling out"

"No one fills out like that"

He smiled at me

"Well I have to head back home before my grandpa thinks I ran away with his beer"

Seth gave me a sad smile, I hated those smiles. They all felt bad for me because I was living with a drunk.

"I'll walk you" He offered

Suddenly I was filled with dread I didn't want him to see the crappy place I live in.

"That's okay Seth, I know you live on the other side of me, don't want to make you walk so far," I said, hoping this will make him second guess his offer

Seth's smile never faltered "It's no problem, anyway it gives us time to catch up"

I smiled at him allowing him to walk next to me towards my home. I forgot how nice and friendly he was. It made me miss not going to regular school, it made me miss Seth. Other than my crush on him we were really food friends.

"Seth, I'm sorry about your dad I know it has been a year but I was never able to tell you or your family my condolences"

"It's okay, and thank you"

"How is your grandpa" Seth asked me

"His liver surprisingly is still going strong"

"That six pack you got there might change that" Seth joked

I laughed "You'd be surprised how much alcohol he can handle"

"Have you seen Paul or your uncle Adam" Seth asked me

My jaw clenched when he mentioned my cousin Paul Lahote and my uncle Adam. Pau Was known to have an explosive temper along with my uncle Adam and my grandpa.

"No, I haven't we run in different circles you know public school, homeschool"

"Me and him hang together, now"

"You would think he would want to hang out with his cousin" I said curtly

"He has asked about you"

The light fun atmosphere quickly turned tense after Seth asked that question "Hmm I'm surprised he still remembers I exist"

"I'm sorry I think I overstepped a boundary"

I shook my head "Everyone here knows about the tense relationship between Paul his dad and my grandpa and I"

I continued "I'm pretty sure everyone has put in their thoughts on the matter"

Seth changed the subject "I thought La push was small, it's taking awhile to get to your house"

I smiled at him "I warned you"

"Were not too far along, if you want you can turn back."

"I just forgot you live away from the community."

I nodded my head "My grandpa likes his privacy."

"How long has it been since you've gotten homeschooled, anyway?

"Hmm" I began to count the years in my head "Going on to 4 years now. I left school after sixth grade"

"How does it work anyway, always wondered"

"Well we get a package letting me know what are the standards and objectives I am supposed to learn, I learn it then I go to the community college and take the state exams."

Seth nodded his head "Emily, your cousin is the proctor. She facilitates the exams."

Seth smiled "You know Emily, then"

I nodded my head "I'm always at the community college"

"I've never seen you and I've gone a few times to leave some stuff for Emily"

"Well if i am not at the college I am either at home or at the liquor store" I joked

Seth joined me "Anyways here is my stop" I said dread flying over me as Seth saw the dump I live in.

"Still have the same number Clare?"

I smiled and nodded "Surprised you still have it Clearwater"

Before Seth could respond, I jolted when I heard the campers door slammed open.

"Where the hell are my beers" My grandad yelled

I looked wide eyed at Seth "Well I'll see you later" I said while running towards my grandpa.

"There right here old man" I said handing him the beers

He grumbled a thanks

I turned around and I saw Seth still standing outside I waved a bye to him and quickly closed the door.

I went to my little dwelling in the camper and turned on the TV trying to forget the embarrassment my grandpa had caused me.

On the bright side i'll most likely ever see Seth since most of my time is spent at home, but I am still embarrassed.

Also the thought of not seeing Seth saddened me. Something about the way he looked at me was different, there was a connection a spark. Or at least I thought there was a spark, the way he looked at me was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Imprint

**Chances **

**Chapter 2: Imprint **

Walking toward Emily's house my mind continued to keep replaying the recent meeting I had with Clare a few days ago. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face when I thought about her beautiful blue eyes, her long black hair, her beautiful smile.

Once outside Emily's house, I realized that I have to tell the pack I imprinted, which meant letting Paul know. I don't know much about the relationship between Paul and Clare but I do know that there is a lot of bitterness and resentment between the both of them. Despite that, I can always hear Paul's thoughts wander back to his cousin.

Walking in, I was greeted by some of the pack members; Paul, Sam, Emily, Jacob, Nessie, and my big sister Leah.

Great, I thought to myself. Paul is here.

"Hey Jake, Nessie" I greeted sitting down next to them.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, how have you been?" Nessie asked me her cream colored arms wrapped around Jacob.

"Same old, same old Nessie, just patrolling. Although I did see an old friend a few days ago" The thought of that day made me smile wide and my heart swell. I wanted to scream and let them all know I imprinted on Clare.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes were studying me and I can hear his brain clicked when he realized what my smile meant.

"D- Did you imprint, Seth" Jacb asked quietly.

Nessie gasped in excitement

I just nodded my head and smiled

"Whoa, did Seth just say he imprinted?" Paul said patting me in the back

"Who is the lucky girl?" Emily asked

I felt myself reddened, I stood up preparing for the fight that was most likely going to ensue once Paul finds out it his cousin.

"Emily I think you know her. She is uh erm" I could' say her name

"Who, Seth?" Nessie pressed her eyes wide with curiosity and excitement

"It's Clare, Clare Lahote"

The room became quiet everyone knew who I was talking about, minus Nessie who looked confused at the tension that was brewing.

"As on my cousin Clare? My only cousin?" Paul said his voice flat.

Leah stood up to come stand right next to me preparing to defend me.

Nodding my head I said "Yes, Clare you're cousin. I bumped into he-" Before I was able to finish I had to jump back since I saw Paul throw a punch.

Swiftly I blocked the hit.

"Paul, calm down" Sam yelled while sprinting to restrain Paul

"On my cousin! My fucking cousin" he yelled out spit flying my way

"Paul you know better than anyone that I can't control it" I reasoned calmly

Paul continued to shake violently

Leah then proceeded to move in front of me.

I scoffed "I can take care of myself Leah" I muttered. I did not want Leah to get hurt if this ended up into a fight and I also didn't want the pack think I needed my big sister to defend me. Because I didnt I was able to take care of myself.

Leah just pushed me back, and continued to have a protective stand.

Paul got out of Sam's hold, he gave me a disgusted look and proceed to run towards the forest and shifted.

"You would think he would be more understanding" Jacob spoke up

"He did imprint on my sister"

Leah turned to face me "you imprinted on Clare?"

I shook my head smiling, despite the crap that went on between Paul and I. I've always had a crush on her, since we were little kids, she even asked me to the Valentines dance although I was too shy and nervous to do anything with her. I just remember giving her flowers and holding her hand for a little bit before we ended up going to our respected friend groups and ignoring each other for the rest of the night.

She gave me a weak smile although I know it hurt that I imprinted and she hasn't been able to.

"Good luck with that. Let me know If Paul tries anything again, I will kill him if he lays a finger on you" I play punched her shoulder.

Leah walked out of the house most likely to give Paul a piece of her mind.

"I didn't know Paul had a cousin" Renesmee, Jacob's imprint spoke up with a confused expression on her face.

She looked so much like Edward, I always wondered if Jacob saw the resemblance.

"He doesn't talk much about her since she was raised by his grandpa" Jacob answers

Renesmee face twists with concern "What happened to her parents?"

Jacob hugged her towards him "It's complicated, Nessie"

"Although if you think Paul is mean you should meet her grandpa" Jacob said changing the subject. Everyone in La Push didn't really know what happened to Clare's parents. We knew she was left in her grandparents care, just didn't know what happened to them.

"How can he be worse than Paul?" Nessie questioned

"Know one around the reservation messes with him because he is way worse than Paul"

"Poor Clare" Nessie sympathized

"Clare has her teper too" Jacob added

I shoved Jacob "No she doesn't"

"Sorry man but it's Lahote's are known to have really bad tempers"

"A few years back before we phased, I remember Paul and her at a barbecue of ours and she was wailing at him because he took her seat"

Jacob started laughing

"So, Paul got beat up by a girl?" Nessie asked amused

I tuned them out and sat down with my head on my hands and sighed in frustration at the realization that my imprint does indeed have a temper that possibly can rival Paul's. With that given information I wondered how would she react to the imprint.

"He will come around Seth" Jacob told me

"I'm not scared of Paul"I answered

"I'm worried on how Clare will take it"

"It's no secret she has had a pretty tough life, I don't know how she'll take a wolf imprinting on her who on a daily basis hunts for vampires"

"Maybe you shouldn't tell her all that" Renesmee said

"Be her friend first, it seems like that's all she needs right now"

"Knowing Paul and her grandpa my guess is that she is going to be super angry" Jacob joked

I rolled me eyes, but there was a strong possibility she can react angrily, but also I haven't talked to her in years prior to when I imprinted on her. Then again I do remember on a few occasions her lashing out her anger at a few classmates when she was in regular school.

"Relax Seth" Emily said from the kitchen

I looked up at her

"Clare isn't this ball of anger. Just take it step by step with her" Emily smiled

"Thank's Emily" I said relaxing a bit.

I will just do what Nessie and Emily said, take things step by step and be her friend first.


	3. Chapter 3: Tupperware

Chances

Chapter 3: Tupperware

"I can't believe Paul reacted that way" Nessie said out of the blue

"Really?"I questioned Nessie

"Paul? He phases for anything." I continued

"I know Paul has anger issues, but considering he imprinted on Rachel I would have thought he would have been more understanding"

I shrugged

A faint knock on Emily's door made the conversation between Nessie and I end.

"I'll get it" Emily said walking to the front door, taking off her apron.

Sniffing the air my heart began to begin it was a very familiar scent. It was the scent of my imprint.

"Clare, nice to see you" We heard Emily greet Clare

Nessie turned to me. Smiling from ear to ear while Jacob wiggled his eyebrows, I felt myself redden but I then focused my attention on hearing the conversation between Emily and Clare.

"Emily sorry for dropping by but I brought you back your Tupperware that I have been collecting for the past 3 months"

Emily laughed and I quirtley joined in.

"Thank's Clare, why don't you come in? I am almost done making lunch"

My heart picked up at Emily's words I wanted to see her, I crossed my fingers and silly prayed to the Gods that she would come in.

"What are you making?" I heard her ask

My heart fluttered

"Chicken caesar wraps"

"I don't know why know why I asked, I eat anything you make"

With that Clare walked in and I felt the Earth stop, and I wanted nothing more than to just go to her.

Clare was beautiful she was short 5'1, due to her mainly whire ethnicity her skin wasn't russet it was a very light olive color, her hair was black , sleek and extremely long almost reaching her bottom. I remember my mom saying that her hair was the only thing she inherited from her native american family. Clare's eyes is what was the most captivating. They are so blue that they appeared to look violet sometimes, and I know if I catch myself staring at her eyes I don't think I will ever be able to look away.

"Hi, Seth" She greeted, and her smile seemed to brighten up the room.

"Jacob" she greeted

I forgot for a second that Jacob and Nessie were here.

"Hi, I'm Clare"she introduced herself to Nessie

"Nice to meet you, I am Nessie" Nessie said extending her hand to shake hers.

"Long time no see Lahote" Jacob said to Clare

Clare smiled chuckled "I thought you moved" He continued

Clare laughed "That's exactly what Seth said when I ran into him a few days ago"

"No one sees you anymore" Jacob said

Clare nodded her head "I prefer it that way"

Jacob and I laughed at her cynical response

"What brings you here to Emily's, I didn't even know you knew her" Jacob said

Although he was clearly lying both he and I along with Nessie eavesdropped on that conversation

"I came to return the mountains of Tupperware I've collected from her, but she invited me to stay for lunch"

"Speaking of lunch if you excuse me I am going to go and fix me up a plate" With that she turned over and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Seth she is really pretty" Nessie smiled at me

"Although, she looks a lot like a picture I have of Rosalie when she was human"

"Rosalie" Both and I questioned

I thought of Rosalie and tried to compare her to Clare but I couldn't. I can't compare my imprint to anyone because she would always come out on top.

"I see it" Jacob announced

"They do look alike"

I thought of Rosalie and Clare to see if I could find any resemblance between the two, and it finally clicked they did look somewhat similar.

"Well I wouldn't call them twins" I said

"Just a little similarities"

"Similarities, Seth I am telling you this right now Clare and Rosalie are going to be related. She even has those beautiful blue eyes that Rosalie told me she had as a human"

"Yet again this is Rosalie, she probably had regular blue eyes and she hammed it up because she liked the attention" Jacob said

I laughed and Nessie slapped Jacob's shoulder.

"Do you really think they can be related? She can just be like her doppelgänger or whatever" Jacob said not really buying into what Nessie was saying

"Do you want to bet on this Jacob" Nessie challenged

Jacob nodded his head "If I win you are my slave for the next ten years"

Nessie rolled her eyes "When I win you are going to be doing everything for me"

"Seth, what do you think" Nessie asked

I shrugged my shoulders "I see the resemblance, but I doubt it Nessie"I told her truthfully

"Well I just need to know her dad's last name. I assume she has her grandpa;s since she has the same last name as Paul.

"No one knows who her Dad even is" I answered, feeling guilty that I revealed something so personal about my imprint.

"I-" Before Jacob finished his thought we heard footsteps coming and we hushed up I knew based on the scnet it was Clare

"Do you mind if I sit down?" She asked me, pointing to the empty couch seat next to me

I shook my head and scoot over making room for her to sit next to me

"Emily isn't done yet and she said I am just in the way" She said laughing

I nodded my head and scooted to the side to make more room for her

"Thanks"

I felt my arm want to instinctually wrap itself around her but I willed it not to, although I was so happy she was sitting next to me, there was more couch space next to Nesie and she decided to sit next to me. I don't know if she did that purposely but I would like to think she did.

"Clare, do you go to school with Seth and Jacob" Renesmee asked

She shook her head "I am actually homeschooled" She answered

I can feel her heartbeat pick up she was nervous, she kept fidgeting her hands.

I wondered why she was nervous, I hoped it was me. That I was able to make her heartbeat pick up.

"I am assuming you go to Forks High School?" She questioned

Nessie smiled "No, I am actually homeschooled as well. I like it I have more time to spend with Jacob" Nessie cuddled up to Jacob and gave him a small peck

I had to turn around to keep myself from laughing, Clare's reaction to the kiss was priceless. Her eyes grew wide and she looked to the side to not the display of affection that blossomed before her.

"Do you like being homeschooled?" Nesie asked keeping her arms locked around Jacob

"I like not having group projects and the non socialization with other people "

Nessie laughed, and Clare quiley joined in.

An awkward beat of silence passed, and Nessie then spoke up, "You have amazing eyes"

I smiled when I saw her reaction from Nessie's compliment her face reddened and she automatically looked down to the floor and brushed her hair toward her face

"Thanks" she mumbled rather quietly

"I am sure that this isn't the first time you heard this" Nessie questoned

Clare shook her head, "I just kinda get uncomfortable when people compliment my eyes because people start making way more eye contact than need be and it is super weird to me"

"That's fu-" Nessie was caught off by a loud bang to the doors, I saw Clare gasp and I smiled as I noticed that she moved closer to me. My smile, however was soon replaced with a grimiance when I heard the bellowing voice of Paul:

"CLEARWATER!"


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

With the sound of Paul's angry voice I sighed loudy and rested my head on my hands, chuckling in disbelief. Paul was out of his mind, my only hope is that he managaes to sniff out Clare and attempt to restrain himself.

"Is that Paul" Clare whispered to me, I looked up at her and nodded my head

"Come out Clearwater, were going to handle this" Paul continued to yell and I then became extremely concered for Clare's saftey, I had to get her out of here. Paul is a loose cannon she could get hurt and god forbid she gets hurrt the way Emily did. Looking at my imprint I notice her eyes switched from confusion to concern then finally anger.

Clare rose up from her spot and was making her way outside where a very angry wolf was at. I immediately rose up and blocked her from exiting the house.

"What are you doing Seth?"

"I don't think it is a smart idea to go outside"

"Because of Paul?" She scoffed

I nodded my head, I just wanted to keep her safe from the hot headed werewolf, but I couldnt tell her that.

"Clare, I think Seth is right, it's better to stay inside" Emily spoke up from her kitchen.

She looked at Emily confusion painting her face then she looked at me "Do you and Paul have a problem?" She asked me

"Not really' I said trying to be as truthful as I possibly could. I couldn't tell her the truth.

She rose an eyebrow "I'm gonna go outside I haven't seen him in months and we have some things to talk about" She said her voice low and demanding.

It was an inner struggle I wanted to keep her safe but I also wanted to give her what she wanted but I didn't budge I continued blocking the door. Her safety was more important than what she wanted.

I saw here eyes squint and she was furious, her skin was slowly turning red and I can hear her breathing and her heart picking up. The Lahote's were infamous for having short fuses and my imprint was no exception, and I hate to admit I was a little afraid, I know she wasn't as bad as Paul or her grandfather but she can still be a loose cannon when she is angry, I've witnessed it once when we were 10. Collin managed to hit her with a ball on purpose and she began to wail on him and wouldn't stop until her grandpa pulled her away.

"Seth get the hell out of my way" She demanded and I obliged I let her through the door but i followed closely behind her ready to jump in front of her if needed.

"Why the hell is she here, Clearwater" Paul yelled pointing and my imprint his cousin but noticed for his fraction of a second his face softened, then he switched back to his angry self.

"How about a oh hey Clare haven't seen you in awhile" She said to Paul crossing her arms and based on her stance she was prepared for a fight, wether it be a verbal fight or physical fight. I winsed at the thought of my imprint getting in a fight with Paul or with anyone.

"Go home Clare"

"No! I havnt seen you or uncle Gene in months. You haven't called."

"We've been busy" Paul answered his voice calming down

"Busy? You both promised you would visit me and I don't hear from either of you" Clare yelled

"We have been busy Clare." Paul repeated himself and I noticed he was shaking I stayed close to Clare.

"Doing what? Working out and running around without a shirt"

"Is that more important than to help out your only cousin from the shithole she is living in?" Clare shrieeked

I drew a breath, and I resented myself. We were friends before the imprint and I never once though about checking up on her. Evryone on the reservation knew she was bieng raised by a drunk .

I noticed Paul was beginning to shake much more forcefully and could phase at any second, I pulled Clare closer to my body she turned and gave me a look that made me want to go and kill myself. I never want her to give me that stare again

"Clare, lets step away"

"Get off of me Seth" She said but I didn't let go and she continued to fight of my grapes.

"Are you just gonna keep quiet?" Clare yelled at Paul. I can feel her body heat rise and she was shaking.

Paul didn't answer

"You and uncle Gene are the same. You both are pieces of shit just like my mom"

That was it for Paul, before my eyes he shifted and I threw Clare behind me shielding her.

I turned to see her and her eyes were wide in fear, and she whispered

"Holy shit" I internally smiled at that.

"Damn it you idiot" I yelled at Paul, I wanted to phase and beat him for phasing so close to Clare but I need her to be calm and I need to be next to her.

Paul ran away towards the forest Sam and Embry following by in human form.

I turned to Clare who was still in shock

"Clare" I whispered to her

She turned to me "Did i just see what I think I just saw?"

"Paul turning into a wolf?" I questioned not knowing what to tell her

She nodded her head

"Did your grandpa ever tell you the legends?"

She nodded her head "They're real?"

I nodded my head

"If he is one does that make me one?" She asked me her voice jumping few octaves.

"You wish" Jacob added

I gave him a look, and I saw Clare look a little relieved.

I laughed and I was in shock she seemed to be taking this well.

"Are you okay? You're taking this extremely well"

She looked up at me her blue eyes wide and her pupils dilated "I can't really deny them after seeing Paul literally become a feaking wolf" her voice went up a few octaves and I heard her breathe heavily her adrenaline rushing.

I smiled at that, maybe telling her evrythigg might be easier than I thought. I Thanked the gods for that.

I shushed her "let's get you inside and I'll explain it all to you"


End file.
